


Aftermath (After May)

by trispitas



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, During Canon, Edgar Allan Ravens (All For The Game), Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, POV Andrew Minyard, POV Kevin Day, POV Neil Josten, Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Tumblr Prompt, What Have I Done, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trispitas/pseuds/trispitas
Summary: After beating the Ravens in finals, Neil Josten becomes another name behind, and he goes straight to the FBI, just as promised.Too bad for Nathaniel Wesninski that he is still a loose end, and neither the Moriyamas nor the Butcher will stop until he stays safely shut six feet under.There's only a tiny detail no one counted on that will turn the tables again.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from [this](https://aftgficrec.tumblr.com/day/2020/12/03/) unsolved prompt in All For The Fics! where someone asked for a fic where Neil makes it until May without the Baltimore incident.  
> So here it is!

* * *

**Prologue**

_He said goodbye and left again_

Dan was the first one who noticed something was wrong. 

They had crashed Wymack’s apartment after beating the Ravens on the final match of the season. Incredulous, euphoric, delighted to prove the Foxes weren’t a joke anymore, the team had had a blast of a celebration that ended with everyone crumpled into whatever space they could find to fall asleep once the tiredness won over their joy. 

Dan’s head was throbbing with the hangover already spreading through her. She was gulping down her third glass of water, watching proudly as her Foxes rested all uncomfortable in the tiny space available when she spotted a body missing. 

Allison and Renee were tangled into each other. _About time._ Kevin was sprawled on the couch, a hand dropped over Matt’s mouth. Dan had occupied the space beside him. Aaron was pinned towards a wall, holding Katelyn in his arms. Nicky was folded near them, about to crash the TV with any bad move. Andrew was hunched in a corner, head resting over crossed arms. 

A certain tiny redheaded striker that had guaranteed last night’s impossible triumph was nowhere to be seen. 

Given the fact that Neil never drank, Dan thought he was out for an early run while everybody slept. For him and Kevin, it was always about Exy regardless of the season already over with a golden trophy waiting on the Foxhole Court’s lounge. 

Neil would come back anytime soon. Dan returned to Matt’s side before thinking too hard about his absence. 

Several hours later, when everyone had woken up sored and dizzy, it still took them a while to be fully aware of the missing player, until Andrew unleashed hell. 

There was not much space to search for Neil inside Wymack’s place, but their scary goalie turned each piece of furniture upside down and took out a few knives until he was certain there was no trace of Neil behind. 

The Foxes called Abby and Bee by the time they had searched his suite and found it with everything in its place. 

Andrew and Kevin knew better though. They ran towards the drawers and the closet, just to find a duffel bag missing and a safe opened. 

Neil was gone. 

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_I'm on the bay for one more night of mourning_

Nathaniel was exhausted. Muscles sore from running a full match against the Ravens. The happiness that had filled him when the final buzzer sounded, was now a lull reminder of a borrowed life he couldn’t have anymore. He had fulfilled his original commitment when David Wymack had gone to Arizona looking for him almost a year ago: He had played Exy, he had faced Riko, he had won. Now it was time to come after his father and face the consequences of his life on the run, as he had warned Ichirou he would. 

The FBI office was cold and quiet. Nothing like the celebrations the Foxes had thrown last night. Or was it two days ago? Nathaniel had been giving declarations over and over for an infinite number of hours that made him lose track of time. 

The handcuff pinning his hand to the table of the questioning room made him recall that night on Eden’s Twilight when Roland had implied the scars inflicted by Riko were because of Andrew. A tiny, melancholic smile broke free. Nathaniel would’ve liked to be handcuffed by Andrew. 

He should’ve said something the last night they were together. He should've filled Coach with the truth promised on New Year’s Eve, but he couldn’t afford it. Deep down, Nathaniel knew that they would never let him go, no matter how ugly his truth was, so he picked the only option he had perfected over the years: run. 

“Since you came to us on your own will” Agent Browning interrupted Nathaniel’s thoughts. The man was rubbing his throat. “You confessed, the stories seem to be matching and your last year at PSU went along with no major incidents, you are indeed eligible to join the Witness Protection Program”. 

“What if I want to stay as Neil Josten?” 

Nathaniel had plenty of time to think about it. He’d never been happier. 

Yes, the Foxes would resent him for running without warning. Andrew’s wrath would be hard to take but well deserved. Depending on what truths Kevin may tell them, the team would be mad, but they also were goodhearted. They had called themselves his _friends_. There were huge chances that the team will forgive him if Nathaniel apologized enough. 

Browning pinched the bridge of his nose while giving a defeated sigh. “You think the Butcher’s men won’t come after you once they know you spilled the beans?” 

Nathaniel shrugged. He felt braver in the relative safety of the police. For sure he didn’t want Nathan’s gang on his heels again. He was so tired of running for his life. The only thing he wanted now was to keep playing Exy for as long as his body allowed him. Even if it was far away from the Foxes. 

“This is what’s going to happen” Browning went on as if the interruption never happened. He took a hand to his throat again. “We will get rid of Neil Josten and Nathaniel Wesninski, take everything we need to set up your new identity, and move you to a provisional safe house near here so we can take your testimony or ask you for further details in case we need them during the investigation. And once we make sure all of the Butcher’s men are imprisoned or dead, we may think about the chance of bringing Neil Josten back from death. It’s either that, or you help us while you serve a full sentence”. 

Nathaniel kept looking at his hands before answering. He was itching with the need to go back. Then, he pictured the Foxes slaughtered by Nathan’s men. “Fine”. 

The agent stood up. “Can we trust you won’t do anything stupid?” He asked eyeing the handcuffs. Nathaniel nodded. 

After being released, Browning guided Nathaniel outside of the questioning room, to another room for changing his looks yet again. Then, to another room for taking pictures, and then another to take his biometrics. It was instinctive for Neil to recoil from the machines, but he remembered this was safe. _This was safe._ He was going to be finally free. 

None of that stopped a flinch at his new reflection. Nathaniel still wasn’t used to the number erased from his cheek. While Kevin had changed his _two_ for a chess queen, Nathaniel had erased his _four_ and replaced it with a marker when he saw fit, as Kevin had done in his early years. Now, with his hair dark blond, fashioned in a modern style he had avoided for a year, and his eyes a soft shade of gray, Riko´s promises of the vengeance he would have if Nathaniel dared to change his appearance sounded truer than ever. He shivered in front of the mirror. 

_I’m safe. I’m fine._

The process was much shorter than he had expected, so he was back following Browning towards the exit. Nathaniel was about to be escorted to a provisional safe location, while his new documents –and his new life- were set up. 

“There’s a tiny detail I forgot”. Browning interrupted the sound of their footsteps. He had a hand over his throat again. His weird habit was making Nathaniel suspicious, though he didn’t know why. He looked intently to Nathaniel without dropping his hand. “You will serve six hundred hours of community service or until we find all of the Butcher’s men”. 

“The fuck? Thought I would be free now. I told you everything!” 

“Yes, you did, but that doesn’t erase your handful of fake identities, the illegal possession of weapons, and the fact that you used them. No matter if it was against the bad ones. And” the agent added before Nathaniel could argue anymore. “As far as I tracked, you obstructed an investigation after the murder of Drake Spear. It doesn’t speak on your behalf kid, be grateful it’s just six hundred and not six thousand”. 

Nathaniel gave a heavy sigh. He’ll find a way to skip the community service once he was settled. They were near the exit. He could almost feel the smell of freedom when Browning dropped to the floor like a ragged doll. 

“Browning?” Nathaniel was about to haunch beside the man when something black was thrown over his head. 

“The fu...” 

“You will stay shut and you will come with me or-” 

The sentence wasn't finished. Fear exploded inside Nathaniel with full force. He went savage against the man holding him. Kicking and hitting like a caged animal. Fighting with all his strength to get rid of the arms holding him and the piece of cloth covering his vision. The grip around his neck was tightening with every new attempt to get free. 

No one was around to help. 

“I said, you will come with me”. 

The next thing Nathaniel knew, was a tiny knife slipping under his ribs. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psycho Andrew is back!

* * *

_These empty rooms are deafening without you_

The Foxes had never been so afraid of Andrew as they were then. 

After he found Neil was gone, he had turned into a murder machine ready to take Kevin. As the striker managed to share with the team what he knew, everyone noticed how Andrew withered. 

The only one he tolerated was Renee. And just for their scrimmage time, which was increasing at alarming rates. 

But they didn’t understand. 

Andrew had promised to keep Neil alive the whole year and was released the night of their match against the Bearcats. It had been enough time to believe. 

Believe that Neil would stay on his own will. Believe that Neil, stupid Neil would stay as Andrew had asked. There was nothing to fear anymore. He had survived the year. Andrew could renovate his promise for another year and another and another as much as needed if that made the loud-mouthed junkie to stay. He had given him his house keys and his car keys as credits for his permanence, as invitations to stick around no matter the consequences. 

Stupid Neil had left the keys alone on the roof along with Andrew’s delusional hopes. 

Days became a blur of deception, violence, and smoking on the bed. He didn’t even get to the window anymore. Andrew stopped moving, stopped caring. He also had a knife ready in case anyone approached him with something cheerful to say. 

The rest of the Foxes had been downed for a while, but they had understood Neil’s reasons to go, and they were starting to move on. 

Andrew wasn’t going to move on. 

Not now. Not tomorrow. Not ever. 

Except when some asshole threw a cellphone at Andrew, spat “Read”, and closed the door before a knife got stuck on the unfortunate’s forehead. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab your seats. The Butcher and Lola are back and ready to bring on the angst.

* * *

_The world slips by, unafraid_   
_And he never gave much anyway_

Nathaniel had lost orientation and track of time almost at the same time. He knew there were two strangers in the car he had been hauled in. The driver, and the same one who ripped him from the FBI office. He had tried his best to remember the way they were taking, but it turned useless once the speed increased and the turns decreased. 

It may have been an hour, or maybe two, stuck in that car. Nathaniel had tried to get answers, some hint, a flash of useful information, but the only thing earned was a drape on his mouth that matched the ones holding still his hands and feet so he couldn’t escape. 

After an eternity, the strong man who got him inside by force pulled him out of the car with the same rudeness. It was dark, although Nathaniel couldn’t tell if it was because of the hour, or because they were somewhere with the lights off. At least, his answers for that came after a short walk. 

There was a sudden change in the atmosphere. Something he knew from before. Everything was black, black, and then, tinted with a red light. 

Nathaniel was guided through some part of the Nest towards aisles and hallways he couldn’t recall from his brief stay, and then, he was up in an elevator. Had it been so bad for Riko to lose? Was Nathaniel going to be forced to sign their damned contract? 

The elevator stopped, the men behind him pushed Nathaniel outside. One took hold of his hands, and the other took the dark cloth away from his face. He would rather keep his eyes covered if only it could’ve helped. 

“Missed me, Junior?” Nathan Wesninski greeted. 

*** 

A feral scream escaped Nathaniel’s covered mouth. His worst nightmare was surrounding him in full display. Beside the Butcher was his inner circle: DiMaccio, Lola, and Romero Malcolm, and behind him, the guys who had taken Nathaniel there were other two of Nathan’s handlers. 

Of course, as soon as Nathaniel attempted to break free, the arms of the men were holding him tight and turning him back to face his father. 

Before Nathaniel could take in how little the Butcher’s gang had changed over the years, he was ten years old again, watching with horror alongside Riko and Kevin, how these same people tore a man into pieces in that very same room. 

A quick glance to a corner was enough for Nathaniel to know he was about to face the same fate. 

“Not happy to see us, Junior?” Lola said, already flashing her Cheshire Cat smile after noticing Nathaniel looking at the collection of knives kept aside. 

“Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused me?” Nathan was approaching his son, waving his cleaver carelessly. The men holding him gave a push to make them come closer. 

“Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused _me_? You killed my mother”. Nathaniel managed to keep as much fear out of his voice as he could. His knees were about to fail him. He knew Evermore. There were no exits here. No way to escape this. They were at least five stories above, and the crystals were thick enough to resist the roughest impacts. The only way out was in pieces. 

“Oh, Mary. A necessary loss for stepping into my business. I think she got at least a peaceful death. Can’t promise the same for you. Lola, do you think we can break our record and make him last a month? In jail, there wasn’t so much fun.” 

“I think we can. Shall we start?” 

The men behind Nathaniel were already pushing him to the center of the room. A drain below his feet. A pulley above his head. Chains around his wrists, around his feet. Nathaniel kicked and fought, but was only punched down over and over. Arms up. Legs secured. 

“Please be my guest” Were the last words Nathaniel heard without his screams matching the pain. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Kevin finally be brave outside of court? Let's find out!

* * *

_Adrift at sea with no one left to rescue_

_After their historical first loss since the NCAA_ _Exy_ _Championships started, the EAU Ravens will hold a one-of-a-kind friendly gathering with all the Class I teams... Tetsuji Moriyama, principal coach of the Ravens, wanted this to be a gesture of goodwill after last season’s misunderstandings... Riko Moriyama, team captain, declared exclusively there would be a big surprise on said dinner... He assured every difference between them and the PSU Foxes was already forgotten, despite the possibility of Riko missing half the matches of the oncoming season due to his broken arm..._

Kevin´s hands were trembling the whole time it took him to pack his suit for the dinner at Edgar Allan. The remaining Foxes were crawling in their skins, but not as much as Kevin did. 

They knew nothing good could come from an invitation from the Ravens. There was no “goodwill” behind their actions. The team had known there will be retaliation for Andrew breaking Riko’s arm on the last match, but they didn’t imagine it would be done in public. They couldn’t be surprised either. They couldn’t be more afraid. Kevin couldn’t be more terrified. 

The announcement had been released only a couple of days after Neil’s vanishing. Andrew had come back from his stupor to choke Kevin again. This time, Kevin managed to hold his ground against Andrew’s rage. There wasn’t anything good he could offer in exchange, but the contrary. Kevin knew very well how the Moriyamas used big events as distractions for bigger business under the table. He knew there was no coincidence in the timing. He knew as well as Coach that Neil had refused to sign the contract to join the Ravens back in December. 

Andrew knew that too. That was why he almost escaped to West Virginia on his own to set Castle Evermore on fire. It took everything Kevin got to be the reasonable one for the first time. To calm down Andrew’s rage and made him think of a better way to know what was going on without the big fuss he wanted to make. 

The Ravens had extended their invitation to get there from the day before and leave until the day after. The Foxes had refused it as they did for every banquet. They would come and go on the same day. If it was possible, with Neil on the bus. 

Kevin knew the odds were completely against them, but he remained silent and only kept an eye on Andrew. He had gone eerily quiet. Even for his own standards. 

He was up to no good. 

*** 

Getting back to the Nest was harder than Kevin had expected. He no longer felt brave with his _queen_ tattoo. The Foxes had changed on the bus, so at least they had skipped the pain of the black dressing rooms. Still, the air felt heavy inside. As it was accustomed, the stadium had been adapted to host the dinner, with impossibly large black carpets to cover the whole court, tables all around, and on the away goal, a temporal stage had been arranged. Of course, everything was pitch black, with only some hints of red in the austere decoration, and the silver shining of the cutlery to make it less monochrome. 

All the teams seemed as confused as the Foxes felt. The usual chatter of every reunion was replaced by an expectant silence that no one dared to break. There were no players greeting friends from other teams. Coaches only exchanged nods. Teams kept together. 

As usual, the Ravens were all dressed in black and red, watching from their table at the rest of the guests. Some attempted to go and talk to other tables, but no one had the guts to socialize in that environment with such a dangerous team. 

It seemed like hours when Riko finally appeared, arm in a cast, Tetsuji following closely behind. Riko was smiling broadly. Uncle and nephew went to cheer their guests, table by table, leaving the Foxes at last. 

Kevin’s blood had turned to lead as he saw Riko approaching him. Andrew held his wrist to keep him in control, but Kevin could feel a slight tremor unsteadying Andrew’s hands. 

_Please don’t draw a knife. Please don’t draw a knife._

In the end, Riko only shook hands without erasing his predator smile, but he didn’t say a word, and Tetsuji was content half muttering a congratulation to Wymack for the Foxes´ win. 

When the rest of the teams saw there wasn’t a brawl blooming between Foxes and Ravens, they all released a collective breath held for God knows how long, and the dinner started. 

Kevin could feel Andrew’s impatience growing longer by the second. Renee was sitting on his other side, maybe hoping she could stop him, and Wymack had taken the seat right in front of him to keep his sight apart from the Ravens’ table, but Kevin could notice the man’s attention was somewhere else in the towers. Towers that seemed empty. 

Before dessert, Andrew stood up and made his way out of the table. Everyone froze. 

“The hell you think you’re doing?” Wymack asked, clinging to his fork. 

“Bathroom” Andrew replied with the same boredom he hadn’t let out in days. 

Wymack dismissed him, but Kevin knew better. He followed. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boy Neil suffering.  
> Angst, angst.

* * *

_The way I feel inside is worse than poison_

Nineteen years of being the Butcher’s son had given Nathaniel plenty of experience to know when his people were torturing, and when they were toying with their prey. Regardless, everything _hurt_. From his face to the tips of his toes, Nathaniel knew there were at least three broken bones, four dozen wounds, maybe six or seven critical, and two or three pints of blood gone. 

What hurt more though, were the words spat at him between games. 

_You are a loose end. You are nothing. We were taking you back in March, but the fucking riot went out of control and you got away. We wanted so bad to burn that fucking number on your face. We can do it anyway._

Nathaniel could barely keep himself conscious between turns. From time to time, he could hear Riko’s cruel mockery saying _“Told you”_ , and Tetsuji’s cane on his legs, on his ribs, but he wasn’t sure if it was really them, or his head pulling him away from the true horror. 

_You should’ve known better than to disobey us. If you were a Raven, this would have been avoided. Now, you won’t return to a Court ever again._

DiMaccio was all fists and kicks without words. Romero was a goner for painful yet methodical ways of suffering. Lola was in for everything that could make him bleed, burn and scream inside, outside, and in-between, and his father was all patience and practice, taking his time filling gaps in Nathaniel’s knowledge while he tried the fit of his cleaver in interesting places. Joints, nerves, tendons, limbs. 

_A brat like your mother. How are we crippling him? A knife to the spine? No! A knife through his tendons. Or maybe we can slice tiny pieces and cauterize_ _you. So_ _many possibilities._

Nathaniel felt his sanity leaving him. He couldn’t scream anymore. His throat was as raw as his knuckles, and wrists, and knees, and ankles. There were only threads of happy memories and some regrets keeping him from slipping away into oblivion. If he couldn’t fight back, at least he would show his father and his people that he would endure everything thrown at him, just like Mary had. 

_Can we keep his corpse for display back in Baltimore? He’ll make a pretty warning for what’s to come. That is if there is something left we can show..._

Stolen kisses on the rooftop of Fox Tower. Cigarettes and secrets interchanged. The taste of ice-cream, the rough floor of the suit on his back, the weight of Andrew carefully held over him. Nathaniel only wished he would’ve said goodbye. He would’ve known better than to trust his luck. He should’ve run, he should’ve stayed. He should’ve done anything else but trust the police. 

_Oh, look, sweet Junior is crying now. How touching. I wonder if this will make him cry too._

In the distance, there were more sounds. Something was going on in the court below. Big stuff being moved around. Things being hanged and arranged. Or perhaps, the permanent roar in Nathaniel’s ears was making him give sense to the noise. Far sounds of forks and knives against plates. A big reunion that almost made him glad he was up there. 

_I say we should stop playing around. He doesn’t scream anymore. Can we try something_ _different?_ _Yes! Yes! Does it hurt? Does this_ hurt _?_

Pain became so intense that Nathaniel peeled his eyes open wide and let out one last ragged scream in time to hear a bang opening the door. He wondered for a moment it would be someone there to rescue him, before trying to turn around and see why everyone had gone suddenly still. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew can actually feel (but we already know that).

* * *

_The only time I feel alive is when I find something I would die for_

_Nathan_ _Wesninski_ _, aka the Butcher of Baltimore, was released yesterday after a short sentence of eighteen months... an anonymous source confirmed a new investigation against him had started days before... His son, Nathaniel_ _Wesninski_ _, became missing eight years ago but is believed he came back to declare against his father’s crimes..._

After Wymack had tossed him his phone with the first news of Nathan's release, Andrew had attempted to go straight to Baltimore and search everywhere for Neil, even though the rest of the team believed he was headed to Edgar Allan. They hadn’t read the news, obviously. Anyway, he wasn’t allowed to, and shortly after, the invitation from the Ravens arrived. It wasn’t a coincidence. Maybe his useless teammates weren’t as dumb as he had given them credit. 

Now, walking through the core of the Edgar Allan stadium, Andrew didn’t care how hard it would be for him. Tonight, people would die until he found Neil. _If he could still be found..._

His hands were shaking while he tried to take a hold of the knives in his armbands. Kevin’s truths along with what the little he could gather in those few days had been enough to ground Andrew again. He could only hope Neil’s predilection to be a martyr didn’t have anything to do with this, because he was capable of bringing him back to life after whatever the Butcher has done, just to kill him all over again for his foolishness. 

Evermore’s hallways stretched forever into a maze designed to drive crazy anyone fool enough to venture around on their own. It was easy to get lost, but Andrew had both a target and a destination: East Tower. 

If Andrew had stayed calm after Riko’s fake greeting at the banquet, it was only because he planned to rip the answers from the motherfucker one way or the other. And if by any chance Andrew was mistaken, he would at least find some pleasure in making Riko and Tetsuji pay for all their atrocities against the Ravens, Kevin, and of course, his favorite martyr. 

“Where are you going?” Kevin asked from behind. 

“Don’t ask stupid questions”. 

Andrew also wanted to tell the fool to go back to the dinner, but he didn’t trust Riko to keep his hands or slippery tongue out of him, so he rather kept dragging the useless coward around. At least, Kevin’s spine had improved considerably in the last few weeks. Maybe they weren’t going to die because of him. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Andrew has feelings, Kevin can be human too.

* * *

_The tidal wave and aftermath_

Kevin felt the panic attack rising even before his brain processed what was happening in front of him. 

One moment, he was walking behind Andrew on the last floor of East Tower, skin crawling with despair for trespassing into the main branch of the Moriyamas’s territory, and the other, he was watching how Andrew had gone into full berserker mode after forcing open the only door on the hall. 

Auburn. Chilly blue. Dark blond. Blood. Knives. White blond in a fancy suit here, there. Everywhere. 

When Kevin’s mind caught up, his breath was knocked out by a strong punch directly on his nose. His vision was dark around the corners, blood was already dripping, but he could feel how he was being pushed to a wall. Kevin had had enough of being pinned into walls this week. 

With all the strength he could gather, Kevin slammed his right fist into the meaty man holding him. The fight was on. 

As every Fox had seen so many times before, Kevin could be a champion holding his place with each and every backliner thrown at him. When it came to fights outside the court, he wasn’t so brave, but glancing briefly at Andrew slicing and punching alone the other three people in the room -presumably the most dangerous in the East Coast- Kevin felt he owned at least that to his protector. 

In between kicks and hits, Kevin could see Riko and Tetsuji had joined them. Riko seemed content with the scene. His uncle only assessed the situation from the doorframe. Kevin’s rage exploded when understanding hit him at the same time a knee smacking his stomach. 

They had gotten Neil into this on purpose. They would pay. 

On the corner of his vision, Kevin glanced at something resembling a racquet. He didn’t miss his chance to grab a hold of it. He was about to swing it on the huge man’s head to come for Riko once and for all when he was tackled to the floor and everything became a tangle of arms and legs and pain interrupted by a calm voice. 

“What’s going on here?” 

Everybody in the room held their breaths as they took in the young man standing in the doorframe, guarded by two other men. Even Andrew stood still. 

Kevin’s heart was beating frantic against his ribs. All the pain, the anger, and the adrenaline of the fight dissolved into pure terror as he watched the Butcher and his people get away from their wrestle to kneel before the new heir of the Moriyama kingdom. Riko’s smile had vanished, and he got into a corner with the Master, as if they could hide. 

As soon as Kevin was on his feet again, he bowed his head and held his jagged breath as much as he was able. 

“Lord Ichirou” 

“My Lord” 

“Brother” 

“Is anybody going to answer?” 

It took forever to get a reaction. Apparently, the Butcher wasn’t so brave when he faced his new boss. And the woman who had been smiling all the time despite Andrew’s vicious attack was now deadly serious. 

“It was a... family reunion, my Lord” 

“You do realize, Nathan, that you are inside _my_ property, damaging _my_ property”. 

“The transaction with Nathaniel was never made. I was making sure he wasn’t a threat to us anymore”. 

Kevin’s forehead was filling with tiny drops of icy sweat. Ichirou was taking a gun from one of his men with gloved hands. 

They were all going to die there. Kevin was going to _die_ before stepping on a professional court again. He swallowed hard, hoping Ichirou wouldn’t notice. 

“I made a deal personally with Nathaniel. Now I understand why he wanted so bad to get you stuck in jail forever. “ 

Nathan had lost his color by then and was looking for the first time to the horror he had turned Neil into. 

“See, _Butcher_ , there are only so many things you couldn’t do, and you did them anyway. I don’t see how you deserve something as merciful as a jail. You are dismissed”. 

The gunshot was too loud for a room so small. 

Kevin flinched hard against his effort to stay still and crashed against the man he was fighting with moments ago. Neither attempted another move. 

Even Neil, who appeared to be dead, lifted his gaze to see what had happened. 

The young man ignored all the fear filling everyone’s eyes and went straight to Riko. In the last moment, the Master gave way for his Lord to talk with his brother, maybe for the first time. “And I must presume you had everything to do with this”. 

“Brother... I...” Riko wasn’t looking so bloodthirsty and cruel now. 

“Among our agreements, Nathaniel asked to avoid the Ravens for him, Kevin Day and Jean Moreau. He wasn’t mistaken about that either”. 

“Brother, I can explain”. 

“I don’t have a brother”. The second gunshot was even closer to Kevin. The sound was awful enough, but he knew what would stick with him for the rest of his life was going to be the thud Riko’s body made when he fell. 

“Disappear before you join him”. 

“Yes, my Lord” It had been probably fifteen or twenty years since Tetsuji moved as fast as then. 

“Get rid of these too” Ichirou commanded while approaching Neil. 

The two men who were flanking their boss dragged away the man frozen by Kevin's side, and the other two people from the Butcher remaining. 

Ichirou was completely oblivious to this, entertained assessing the vile damage Nathan and their men had done to Neil. For the first time since he had entered the room, Kevin wondered how long had Neil had been tortured. 

“It’s highly unlikely that you can serve our interests like that, Nathaniel. You are of no use to me anymore. Say hello to your father from me”. 

“No”. 

Andrew stepped between Neil and the gun. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's going to die!?

* * *

_ Something inside is (in)complete _

Nathaniel was having one heavy hallucination. He was certain of the atrocities done by his father’s people to him, their words, their threats, their promises, he even could put his finger-if he still got them-on insults spat by Riko, but the sight of a small blond man in a ragged suit wasn’t something Nathaniel could be certain of. 

His eyes were almost completely shut. Either because of exhaustion, punches, or some shed tears against his will. Regardless, he did his best to blink and clear his vision. Ichirou was there. Gun in hand.

Had Nathan died? The ever-growing haze in his mind wasn’t still too bad to erase that for him. The Butcher had been eliminated. Riko had been eliminated. Nathaniel was going to join them soon by the looks of the man witnessing the mess Nathan had done.

“Excuse me?”

“I said. No”. The tiny man stepping between Nathaniel and Ichirou looked and sounded painfully like Andrew.

The Lord’s calm face was broken by the hint of an amused smile. “Give a good reason why you are not dead yet”.

“Neil is mine. Either is Kevin. You touch them, I don’t care who the fuck you are. You die”.

Nathaniel could almost taste the relief a bullet would bring to his hurt body. His only regret was dragging Andrew and Kevin into his mess. But if it was all in his head, they would’ve been most likely safe on Fox Tower, wondering what had been of him.

“Nathaniel’s life on the run had cost my family several million which he was intended to pay back as soon as he became a professional Exy player, along with Mr. Day’s and Mr. Moreau’s earnings as well. Does he look like he will be able to play?”

“I don’t care how he looks. If you want money, fine. I can make it to pro and Court too. I can outplay any of them anytime. I’ll start a year before Neil does. Switch places, take the ninety percent of my earnings, I don’t care. You leave us”. 

“You are an interesting man. We have a deal”.

Through half-closed eyelids, Nathaniel could see Andrew and Ichirou shaking hands. The young Moriyama started walking outside of the room when he gave a half turn to face Andrew again.

“Fifteen minutes to leave before I change my mind”.

Andrew finally turned to Nathaniel. His bored stare was filled with dread, and fear, and relief, and a dark softness Nathaniel could only have glimpses of when they shared kisses and truths on the rooftop of Foxhole Tower. 

With calculated and swift movements, Andrew started working his way around the chains holding Nathaniel in place. Nathaniel could feel Andrew trembling through the bindings. Despite the agony filling him, Nathaniel was desperate to ask Andrew so many questions, but his throat seemed unable to work a single sound after so much time screaming. 

Maybe he saw Coach and Renee entering the room and taking care of Kevin, who was crumbled on the floor, trying to take in the past minutes. Perhaps they were just part of the dream. 

Andrew was about to release the last one of the restraints when he talked to Nathaniel for the first time “I hate you”.

Warm swept through Nathaniel. He was finally safe. As his wrists got free from the last chain, he allowed himself to fall into Andrew’s arms. It didn’t matter he hadn’t asked. It didn’t matter how he found him. It didn’t matter Andrew was now part of the Moriyamas’s business. 

Neil was home.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathe! The end is here!  
> Fluff and fluff and then some to sleep calm.

* * *

_I promise one last time_

The steering wheel was close to melting point by how hard Andrew was clenching it. The way to the airport felt endless and he still couldn’t understand why. This wasn’t his first time driving this path. But it certainly was going to be the last. 

The three packets of cigarettes he had brought as a prevision were gone midway. Now, he was tapping his fingers against the drive stick, following the rhythm of a hideous song that matched perfectly the beat of his frantic heart. 

By the time _Arrivals_ appeared in front of him, he was wondering if he should get out of the car. He didn’t have many reasons to; he never had before. Anyway, he was out and leaned against the passenger door before he could stop himself, ignoring the honks in protest for parking right in front of the doors. 

He took out one of his “emergency” cigarettes and fought hard to steady his hand. He was beyond annoyed for so much fuss inside of him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Neil at all during the last year. He had either gone to Palmetto or Neil had come visit, arriving at the very same airport at least a couple of other times. But he was never meant to stay. 

Today, it was the start of their always. 

Ugh, now Andrew was even _thinking_ like the junkie. 

Speaking of, Andrew glanced at a streak of auburn coming his way. Thanks so much for hair to regrow. He was sick of seeing Neil as a blondie. Fortunately, the dye had washed out months ago. 

Two breaths more, and he had icy blue eyes staring intently. 

“I’m not helping you”. 

“I can’t get in with you there”. 

Andrew looked up. Neil was sort of crowding him, but neither cared. This was what they had been longing for since Andrew graduated, and now that Neil had finished at Palmetto too, they were finally free to move in together. 

After a smile broke on Neil’s face, Andrew decided it was time to go. He didn’t want to make out with him in front of so many strangers. He rounded the car and had them going home in a couple of strides. 

Neil couldn’t erase yet the stupid smile on his stupid face. It made the scars on his cheeks seem deeper, but it had been long since he stopped caring about them. Andrew placed a hand on the armrest of the car, palm up. 

“Thought you didn’t like that” 

“I don’t. But I can’t kill you while driving. Take a knife and do it yourself”. 

In response, Neil slid his hand and curled his fingers with Andrew’s. Not even their matching armbands were touching, and he was smiling _more_. Andrew turned to look at him briefly. 

“Three hundred”. 

“Wow. Last time I was on two hundred and twenty-three". 

“Last time you weren’t smiling like an idiot”. 

“Last time I wasn’t moving in”. 

“I hate you”. 

Before Neil could argue, Andrew veered to the right lane, turned on the flashes, and killed the engine. Neil’s small head was still trying to figure out what was going on when Andrew had his hand on Neil’s neck. 

“Yes or no?” 

“Now who’s the idiot”. 

Andrew closed the gap between them and filled Neil’s face with scorching kisses he had been holding for an eternity. His fingers traced the scars in Neil’s arms. He didn’t need to see them to know how they made a map for Andrew to reach the center of Neil’s pain. He took a careful hand under Neil’s shirt, while he grabbed to his hair with the same ferocity Andrew had been holding the wheel on his way. 

They kissed until the sun began to set. Andrew didn’t care if they ended up sleeping right there, as long as they were together. He kept tracing Neil’s scars, making sure he felt the frail tissue holding his body in one piece instead of the open wounds that had haunted his dreams for the past year apart. 

It could’ve been minutes or hours until Neil pulled apart. 

“We should really get moving before the cops catch us”. Andrew was about to shut him up with another kiss when Neil added “The press will have a feast if they know what we’re doing here”. 

Reluctantly, Andrew put the car on march again and got back to the highway. 

*** 

The apartment – _their_ apartment- was a small thing on the fourth floor, but they only needed one trip up as most of Neil’s belongings were already there. The only thing really missing was Neil himself, but Andrew wasn’t the kind to let that out. 

Everything felt so familiar yet so strange. They had been living together for three years while studying, but this was _theirs_. Andrew couldn’t believe that after the cruel certainty that he had lost Neil forever as the pipe dream he was, the man was lying in bed beside him, watching intently as Andrew tried to drift off into sleep. 

“Staring”. 

“I missed you” It was more like an exhalation with words caught up in the middle, but enough to give Andrew a short circuit. He turned his head to meet Neil’s eyes. 

With that light and the reflections from the street, Andrew could still see the shadows of blood and bruises smeared along Neil’s face because of the Butcher and his men. It had been more than four years ago, but he knew no matter how much time passed, the images would remain. 

Neil stirred in the blankets and got closer to Andrew, but the goalie was faster and on top of Neil before the other could react. 

“If you ever get far, I’ll turn the world upside down until I find you”. 

“I know, been there”. 

Neil shuddered below Andrew’s iron grip. With some luck, he hadn’t felt how Andrew trembled too. 

After all those years, their night at Evermore still stung like the fresh wounds earned on that nightmare. It had been a close call for both of them. 

Andrew leaned into Neil as an attempt to replace all the bad memories with good ones. Memories where Neil was his. Where he was safe. Where he didn’t need to run. Where he didn’t have to worry about the Butcher or the Moriyamas. Memories of only them, and maybe one or two foxes. 

Because Andrew had taken the burden from Neil and sold himself to Ichirou without a second guess. And he would do it over and over and over until every single soul had clear his claim on Neil. 

Andrew hated how important Neil had become in such a short time, but he had known that since they beat the Ravens for the first time. Even before, when he had asked Neil to stay. And now, finally, here he was, as present as the moon outside the room. _Their_ room. 

“I still hate you” Andrew added when their lips had gone numb and swollen, but the stupid smile on Neil’s face was still showing. It was a delightful view. 

“Tell me something I don’t know”. 

“I won’t let you go again. Even if you make it infinitely more difficult for me as you like to. It’s a promise”. 

Andrew sealed his vow with another round of kisses that made Neil squirm and pull his hair as he had never before. 

Yes, there was no way Andrew would break a promise to him ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering what inspired the chapter's titles? The song's _Last Train Home_ from Blink-182.  
> Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PiTNzyzIpEI)

**Author's Note:**

> Feelings? Comments? Let me know!
> 
> I'm better drawing than writing, come give a follow!   
> @doodlingstuff on Tumblr and @trispitas on Instagram. 
> 
> See you there!


End file.
